


Put on Your Yarmulkes

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [80]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better than latkes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on Your Yarmulkes

**Author's Note:**

> A little between-fic to bridge the gap between 31 Days and Winter Break!
> 
> We'll be taking a brief hiatus from 9/24-9/28. We'll resume posting (T/Th for threeboys, W for Rambling Wrecks) on 10/1. We'll post some additional materials on our [journal](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/) during the hiatus week.

It does actually snow on December first. Noah wakes up before Kurt that Saturday morning, and if even he feels a little chilly, he knows Kurt will need an extra blanket. He climbs down from the bed, takes a piss, and is climbing back up with a couple of throw blankets when he glances out the window and sees the snow. 

“Well, hell,” he mutters, draping the blankets over Kurt before going to turn on the coffee maker and see what they have for breakfast. There is no way Kurt’s going to want to go out of the apartment for at least a couple of hours. He fiddles with the thermostat on the radiator and then finally climbs back under the covers, propping two cups of coffee on the wall cabinet. 

“Noah?” Kurt murmurs.

“Snowed,” Noah answers. “Brought you more blankets and some coffee.”

“Mmm. Have I mentioned you’re a god?”

Noah laughs. “Yeah, you might have.”

“Let me reiterate it, then,” Kurt says, smiling sleepily as he props himself up enough to drink some of the coffee. “At least we don’t have anywhere to go until tonight.”

“We _could_ watch from here,” Noah feels obligated to point out. “If you wanted to. And Finn’s not supposed to start, either.”

“Mmm. True. Still, seems like we should end the season there, doesn’t it?” Kurt shrugs a little, setting his cup back on the wall cabinet and burrowing under the blankets. “Let’s stay in bed for a little while.”

“Sleepy?” Noah asks, smirking. 

“Not at all, actually.” Kurt puts his hand on Noah’s shoulder, pressing on it. “Come under here. You’re letting in cold air.”

“My apologies.” Noah grins and does as instructed, pulling the blankets up over their heads. “Better, blue eyes?”

“Much.” Kurt’s lips find Noah’s neck, kissing lightly up to Noah’s ear, and he pulls away just enough to whisper into Noah’s ear. “We could stay in bed all day, baby.”

Noah closes his eyes, since it’s not like he can see much anyway. “Yes, please.” He wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him snug against him. “We really should.”

“It’s not very academically responsible,” Kurt continues, speaking in between kisses and nips at Noah’s neck and chest. “But personally, I think it’s the best idea I’ve had all week.”

“I agree. Best idea all month, even.” Noah laughs. 

“It’s the beginning of the month.”

“Well, let’s set the bar high, K.”

Kurt laughs, his teeth barely scraping over Noah’s nipples. “Good point.” He pulls back slightly, his hands prodding at Noah’s hips until Noah takes the hint and rolls onto his stomach. Kurt’s hands slide over Noah’s back and Noah can’t help but squirm a little, anticipating the tongue that follows them, and when Kurt’s hands part, one down each leg, his tongue licks across Noah’s entrance. 

Noah sighs, his body relaxing into the mattress even as his cock gets harder, and Kurt’s tongue slips further inside. “Fuck, K. _Fuck_.” Kurt’s only response is to push in deeper, his tongue curling and moving. Noah grabs the side of the bed, pushing back towards Kurt then forward, his cock trapped between his body and the sheets. 

Kurt keeps his tongue on and inside Noah for either a really long time or a really short time, Noah loses track, until he can’t hold back and shakes as he comes. Kurt still doesn’t stop, his tongue moving to the back of Noah’s balls. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Noah mutters. “Because it’s a good way to go.”

Kurt laughs, his mouth still so close to Noah that he can feel Kurt’s breath. “Not today.” Kurt slides his hand underneath Noah, along his cock, and then Noah’s being flipped back over and Kurt’s mouth is on his cock. 

Noah runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair and exhales. “I’m bringing you coffee in bed every morning from now on, blue eyes.” Kurt laughs, pausing for a moment, and nods, resuming his slow movements up and down Noah’s cock. 

“When I’ve made you come again,” Kurt says a few moments later, his cheek resting against Noah’s thigh and one hand wrapped loosely around the base of Noah’s cock, “I’m going to turn you on your side and fuck you, baby.”

“Fuck. You are trying to kill me.”

Kurt laughs again, his other hand cupping Noah’s balls almost too gently. “You love it.”

“Yeah.” Noah tilts his hips, pushing his cock farther into Kurt’s mouth as his lips close around Noah again, and when Kurt shifts his weight, Noah can feel Kurt’s very hard cock pressing against his leg. “Dammit, K, that’s got to hurt.”

Kurt doesn’t respond, just rubs against Noah’s leg as he moves again, more of Noah’s cock sliding into his mouth. Noah tightens his fingers in Kurt’s hair and thrusts up, a little surprised that he can come again so soon, and as soon as Kurt pulls away, he turns onto his side, top leg pulled up. 

“God,” Kurt whispers, briefly moving the blankets long enough to grab a bottle of lube, and then, finally, Kurt’s cock is pushing inside Noah. “You feel so fucking good, Noah. So good.” Kurt takes a deep breath. “And you smell like sex.”

Noah laughs. “I can’t imagine why, K.” He tightens around Kurt, grinning at the small gasp Kurt lets out. “You should make me smell even more like sex.”

“That is an excellent idea.” Kurt’s hand reaches around, running down Noah’s stomach and then to his cock. “Fuck, baby, you want more?” His hand pumps twice before stilling. “Already getting hard again.”

“I always want more,” Noah says, almost glibly, but it’s true, and they both know it. 

Kurt starts to move slowly, his hand on Noah’s cock moving more rapidly, and Noah forces himself not to tighten around Kurt again, or move into each thrust. He knows Kurt’s barely holding himself back, can hear him start to hum and then stop, over and over. Kurt’s so hard, and finally Noah feels close enough that he starts to move again, and this time when the humming starts, he moves faster, and Kurt empties himself into Noah, plastered against his back. 

His hand keeps moving on Noah for another few moments until Noah comes yet again, and Noah doesn’t fight his eyes trying to close. “K.”

“Yeah.” Kurt doesn’t say anything else, just straightens the blankets and puts his arms around Noah, still half–inside him. Noah leans back against him slightly. 

“Warm enough, blue eyes?” Noah murmurs.

“I am.” Kurt sounds sleepy, too, and Noah smiles to himself. They have all day, after all. 

 

They’re both awake and not in the middle of anything when Noah’s phone starts blaring Rachel’s ringtone just before three. Noah answers the call and hits speaker before speaking. 

“Hey, Rachel.”

“Hello, Noah! Is Kurt there as well?”

“Hi, Rachel,” Kurt says, a bit lazily. “How are you?”

“I’m doing quite well, thank you. Did either of you have plans for the next couple of hours?”

Noah wrinkles his nose and exchanges a glance with Kurt, who’s also wrinkling his nose. “Nothing definite,” Noah finally says. 

“Well, today was the first snowfall, after all, and I thought perhaps we could meet in Central Park for a short while. I myself do have dinner plans.” Rachel giggles a little and pauses, clearly waiting for one of them to ask. 

“Oh?” Kurt finally says. 

“Yes! You’ll never believe who I bumped into earlier this week.”

“Probably not,” Noah agrees. “Who was it?”

“Jesse! We had a lovely talk at a Starbucks, which nearly made me late for Italian, so we agreed to have dinner today. It’ll be nice to catch up with him some more. But anyway! Central Park in the snow. What do you say?”

“Give us about forty-five minutes,” Noah answers for them. “We’ll meet you at the Riftstone Arch.”

“Oh, so long?”

“We need sustenance,” Kurt says. “Also clothing. We’ll see you there.” He reaches out and ends the call without waiting for Rachel’s reply, then grins. “I’m sure we’ll hear about that later.”

 

Kurt tightens his scarf around his neck as they reach Central Park West, thankful for the suggestion he’d read in September about having different _types_ of gloves, because he has some warm, waterproof ones for this snow excursion. Noah looks over and grins at him. 

“We can always steal Rachel’s hat if you need a second one.”

“That would be awful of us,” Kurt says primly. “But you are correct; sometimes sacrifices have to be made.”

Noah laughs, but before he can respond, they start to hear Rachel, who’s calling their names loudly and jumping up and down as she waves.

“Noah! Kurt!”

She still has the same bright pink puffy coat that she wore all last winter, Kurt can’t help but note, and he assumes they’ll see it on her every winter until it’s too threadbare to be worn. 

“Hey, Rachel,” Noah calls as they get closer, and Rachel launches herself first at Kurt and then at Noah, squealing a little. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen either of you since mid-October! It’s like things haven’t let up since midterms.”

“No,” Kurt agrees. “They really haven’t. If you want to see me, you have to find me in the midst of stagecraft, usually. Or grab Noah while he’s coming out of a practice room.”

“I know!” Rachel shakes her head and grins. “I’m usually practicing Italian or in a practice room myself.” She cuts off abruptly, though, and bends to grab a handful of snow. 

“Time to take cover,” Noah says, laughing, and the three of them proceed to have a no-holds-barred snowball fight for the next half an hour, with only momentary breaks. 

When they finally stop to catch their breath for a longer moment, Noah steers them south along West Drive. “Let’s go get some coffee or something, down near Columbus Circle.”

It’s not that far of a walk, but far enough to remind Kurt that they really do have to work out more than just walking around town and sex. It’s not a particularly pleasant thought, either, not with the cold weather sticking around for several more months, but perhaps that means it’s time to see what Marymount and Mannes have to offer. Or maybe Noah should talk to his Nana about paying for them to join the JCC. Kurt’s perfectly willing to keep his mouth shut about being an atheist when necessary. Most people don’t particularly care, anyway, and so far the Jewish population in Ohio and New York both have been far more accepting than any other religious group. 

They find a table with three chairs that aren’t snow–covered, sitting there to finish their coffee, and Kurt manages to feel that he’s not completely freezing. An alarm goes off on both his and Noah’s phones after awhile, though, and he jumps. 

“Oh, we need to go,” Noah says.

“What time is it?” Rachel asks, already looking at her own phone. “Oh! I need to go as well.” She stands up and gives them each a hug and a wave before walking towards Columbus Circle. She’s only fifteen feet away, though, before she turns back around. “Oh, I meant to ask you, Noah. What are you doing for Hanukkah?”

Noah shrugs. The truth is, Kurt knows, they didn’t have anything particular planned. Necessary gifts have already been shipped back, and there’s a few gifts waiting in their apartment, but Noah had suggested that they just pick up a few jelly doughnuts or something. “Nothing particular. Why?”

“There’s a deli not far from me—I think it’s even closer to you—that has a Hanukkah meal each year. I thought, maybe Saturday night, since it’s the first night of Hanukkah?”

Noah nods after a moment and Rachel hurriedly gives him the information before turning towards Juilliard again, and after some deliberation, Noah and Kurt decide to find a cab to take them towards Mad River before they obey the alarms on their phones and call Finn ahead of the communications blackout. 

Once they’re inside the cab, Kurt gestures for Noah to use his phone, and Kurt sits on his own hands, suddenly aware again of how cold they are.

“Hey, can you turn the heat up?” Noah asks the cabbie, who nods and does as asked. “Thanks.” Noah taps on Finn’s name and then puts the phone on speaker, waiting for Finn to pick up.

Finn answers on the second ring, with a loud, “Hey! I’m in Indiana!”

“Yes, darling, we know,” Kurt says, amused. 

“How’s that working out for you?” Noah asks.

“You know, I thought there would be more race cars,” Finn says, sounding tremendously disappointed. “I haven’t seen any, though.”

“Wrong time of year. Feel weird not to be starting now?” Noah says.

“Kinda, yeah. I never really expected to start as many as I did, but feels strange to sit this one out.”

“Well, next year,” Kurt says. “Is it okay if we’d rather you lost, since you aren’t starting? That way you don’t have to go to the BCS Bowl game.”

Finn laughs. “Yeah, I guess so. I won’t tell anybody if you don’t.”

“Excellent,” Kurt says, grinning. “We’ll just make sure not to let on to anyone at Mad River, either.”

“Yeah, they don’t seem to care much about our break plans, for whatever reason,” Noah says. “Oh, hey, it snowed today.”

“Finally! I was starting to think you guys would never get any real winter!”

“It was plenty cold beforehand,” Kurt says with a slight frown. “I’m sitting on my hands right now, I’ll have you know.”

“Well, it’s good they’re someplace warm,” Finn says. “Do you need better gloves? I can find you some good Wisconsin gloves to send you to keep your hands warm enough.”

“I have gloves. I even had coffee.”

“Remember, he’s a lizard,” Noah says, mock–sadly. “There’s just nothing to be done for it. Time to get out the heated rocks.”

“And the lamp with the red lightbulb. You could just carry it around behind him, shining it on him,” Finn suggests. “Or one of those heated blankets. Poor bossofme, so cold.”

“I _am_ cold,” Kurt agrees. “We should have planned Christmas in the Caribbean or something. It alliterates nicely, too.”

“Hmm, Hanukkah in… Haiti? No, not really a destination.” Noah shrugs. 

“Holland. They have tulips,” Finn says.

“Probably not that warm this time of year, though,” Kurt sighs. “Alas. Well, darling. You’ll call us after the game?”

“Right after, probably, since I won’t have to shower,” Finn promises. “Love you guys.”

“Love you, darling,” Noah echoes. 

“Yes, love you too, Finn,” Kurt says, nodding even though Finn can’t see them. “You have to go?”

“Yeah, I’m getting The Look. Communications blackout starts early for postseason games,” Finn says. “Ok, guys. I’ll call you after. Look for me on the sidelines. If I see a camera, I’ll wave at you!”

“Okay. You’d better,” Noah says. “Be good.”

“I’m always good! All the time!”

The call ends just as the cab pulls up in front of Mad River, and Kurt and Noah hurry inside, claiming a pair of seats at the bar and ordering more than they usually do, since it’s the first full meal they’ve had all day. 

“Ready for this championship game?” Winston asks. “Your brother disappointed?”

Kurt shrugs slightly. “Disappointed’s probably too strong of a word. He’s just finding it a little odd to go back to the sidelines after so many weeks.”

The announcers say more or less the same thing while they’re talking in the second quarter. “And of course for the Badgers’ Hudson, sitting on the sidelines today, after starting the last six games, must feel strange.”

“Or, dare we say it, a little disappointing!”

The camera cuts to the Badger sidelines then, to Finn, who seems to just notice the camera being pointed in his direction. He grins widely at the camera and waves, mouthing what looks like, “Hey, you guys!”

“Well, on second thought,” the first announcer chuckles. “Maybe not. After all, he does have three more seasons, and after the solid performances he’s turned in, is it safe to say he’s the presumptive starter next year?”

“Oh, I think so. And a refreshing lack of attitude, as well!”

Kurt giggles and puts his hand on top of Noah’s. “If only they knew he might start grinning even more widely if the Badgers fall even farther behind,” he whispers.

“Hey, who wouldn’t prefer Times Square to southern California for New Year’s Eve?”

 

“This was such an enjoyable start to the holiday,” Rachel says as they finish the meal at Lasky’s. “Would you two like to accompany me to see the world’s largest menorah?”

“We’ll pass,” Noah answers immediately. “Maybe another night. I’ve got a few phone calls to make.”

“Oh, your sister, of course you’d want to talk to Hannah before it gets too late.” Rachel nods, seemingly understanding. And yeah, Noah does want to talk to Hannah, but the real reason they met Rachel so early and that he needs to get back is the chance to talk to Beth. “I’ll let you know if I go down there a second time!” She squeezes both of them briefly then trots down the sidewalk, while they turn onto their own relatively quiet street. 

“Sometimes I think that Rachel’s self-absorbed nature is actually a great asset,” Kurt says lightly as they reach their building, and Noah laughs. 

“Yeah, it keeps her from asking too many questions.”

It takes a few minutes before he has Skype set up with Beth and Shelby, but then Beth chatters excitedly at him non-stop for at least five or ten minutes. They try to Skype regularly enough that he can understand more of her words than he could in September, but that could also just be that her speech is getting clearer. 

Finding eight gifts to send her had been a challenge, both creatively and financially. Kurt had finally asked if she actually had a menorah or not, so that had been the first night’s gift: a toy menorah. Now she was holding it up, grinning, and Noah almost laughs at himself when he realizes that a year earlier, he was lamenting hearing the dreidel song, and now he’s singing it with Beth voluntarily. 

“Sorry, Noah,” Shelby breaks in after a bit. “I really do need to get her ready for bed.”

“Oh, no, that’s fine.” Noah grins at Beth. “Sleep well, okay?”

She nods. “Okay, Daddy!” With no other warning, she closes Shelby’s laptop, effectively cutting the connection, and now Noah really does laugh. 

“Oh, she’s yours,” Kurt says, amused. “Definitely yours.”

Noah snorts. “You say that every time, about something different every time.”

Kurt shrugs. “It’s true every time. What else should I say?” He crosses the room and sits down on the futon next to Noah. “Hannah next?”

“Hannah next,” Noah agrees. 

The phone barely rings before Hannah snatches it up. “Noah?”

“You’d feel pretty silly if it hadn’t been me,” Noah teases her.

“Hi! Mom! Nana! It’s Noah, I was right.” There’s some other sounds on Hannah’s end, probably Rina and Nana both getting close to the phone. “Do you have it on speaker, Noah?”

“Yeah, Kurt’s here,” Noah answers. “You know we could have just FaceTimed this, it would have been easier.”

“That’s what I told Mom,” Hannah agrees. “But she didn’t want to cram into my room or something like that. Say hi, Mom!”

“Hello, boys,” Rina’s voice says, a little bit faint. “Hannah loved her present, by the way. And thank you for mine, too.”

“My present’s _confusing_ though,” Hannah protests. “I mean, it’s cool and all, but why?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait for the rest of the nights, squirt,” Noah teases her, exchanging a grin with Kurt. The two of them had talked it over with Nana and Rina both, back in November, and on the last night of Hanukkah, Hannah was getting just one present, from all four of them: airplane tickets for her visit to New York in February. Kurt and Noah had picked out presents for the other nights based on that: the soundtrack from the musical they’d gotten tickets for was the first item, though Hannah didn’t know about the tickets yet. The other six nights were various cold weather items of clothing and the one other splurge, an outfit Kurt had found for Hannah to wear the night they went to the musical. They’d had to really scrimp on almost everyone else’s gifts, including Rina’s, but they’d managed to find eight nice but inexpensive items at Ikea and H&M for her. 

Well, Noah says both of them, but except for two things at Ikea, the rest was all Kurt. 

“Noah! Kurt! That’s not fair!” 

“What did you do tonight, Noah?” Nana asks. “Did you light the menorah I sent you? I thought that was clever, battery–operated so you don’t burn your whole building down.”

“You have such faith in me, Nana,” Noah says wryly. “Yes, I lit the menorah, and then we met Rachel at the deli around the corner for their Hanukkah meal. There’s apparently the world’s largest menorah somewhere in Manhattan, too.”

“Oh, did you go see that?” Rina, this time. 

“Not tonight. I Skyped with Beth for a little while before this. Maybe another night.” Maybe not, either, because for the remaining seven nights of Hanukkah, he’s Skyping at least once more with Beth, making some effort at communicating with Hannah and his mom each night, and all of their usual commitments, too. School doesn’t stop for Hanukkah, and neither does work. 

If anything, all the Jewish people cooking Hanukkah meals might need _more_ coffee, now that he thinks about it.

“That sounds pretty cool, though,” Hannah says, a little wistfully, and Noah rolls his eyes at Kurt, who’s suppressing laughter. Probably because he knows that means they’ll end up down at the world’s largest fucking menorah, taking a picture for Hannah and sending it to her. 

“I never did settle on a gift for you two,” Nana says. “You email me, Noah, and tell me something useful. Okay?”

“Okay, Nana,” Noah agrees. Kurt leans his head against Noah’s shoulder, and Noah shifts so they’re both lying down, more or less, for the remainder of the conversation. Most of it consists of Hannah relating things about school, the programs they’re doing for the holiday, and how well she’s doing at piano. Noah and Kurt both smirk at that; they’d ultimately given her the used keyboard at the last family dinner night they were both at, and Nana’d offered to pick up the tab for her lessons. 

“Mom’s making faces like I have to hang up now,” Hannah announces at the end of one story. “Call again tomorrow night! Thanks!”

“Okay, squirt. Happy Hanukkah.”

“Happy Hanukkah, Hannah.”

With that, the line goes dead, and Noah sets his phone next to his laptop. “You want _your_ present now?” he asks Kurt.

“That does sound nice,” Kurt agrees. 

It had been easy to agree on how to do their presents, at least for this year: they were exchanging gifts between them during Hanukkah, they shipped Rina’s, Hannah’s, and Beth’s, and they’d take Burt and Carole’s, plus Finn’s, back to Lima over the winter break and Christmas. 

Noah grins and goes over to the closet, where he’s managed to fit Kurt’s presents all in one bag. He rifles through until he finds the one he’s looking for, then tosses it to Kurt. 

“I assume it’s not breakable, at least,” Kurt says, laughing. 

“Nope, not this one.” Noah sits back down, watching Kurt carefully. The truth is, they didn’t really have the money to do eight extravagant or even somewhat extravagant gifts, but Noah had managed to save some of his weekly tip money for a couple of months. He took $50 into H&M and managed to get five nights’ worth of presents, wrote two of those cheesey coupons for another two nights, and then spent the rest of it all on the package in Kurt’s lap. Granted, they were for Wednesday night, so they were cheaper, and he’d had to swap shifts with one of the others at work, but he was pretty sure it’d be worth it for the look on Kurt’s face. 

“What are… Noah. Are these what I think they are?”

“They actually _are_ what the envelope says, yep,” Noah says, laughing. “Good present?”

“Yes. Oh my god. Yes. I mean, we talked about discount tickets to a show or two in January, but I knew we wouldn’t get _Wicked_ that way, and oh my god!” Kurt’s bouncing on the futon, more or less. “How did you…?”

Noah shrugs. “Remember all those weeks I said the tips were leaner than usual?”

“Yeah, but… you sneak!”

Noah laughs. “Hey, I had to sneak it somehow or you probably would have guessed.” 

“Possibly,” Kurt concedes, walking over to the refrigerator and sticking the tickets on it, then grabbing a package out of the closet himself. “And for you. Though I’m saving your more impressive gift for the end of Hanukkah.”

“Tease.”

“Following through.”

Noah grins and rips into the soft package, then starts to laugh when he pulls the T-shirt out. “Where did you find this, K?”

“TeeFury. I couldn’t believe it, actually. What were the odds of finding a T-shirt that said ‘Ninja Fabulous’?”

“With a rainbow and bedazzled sword–thing, too.” Noah keeps laughing as he switches the shirt out with the one he had previously. “I always told you: gay ninja.”

“Yes, you did.” Kurt grins. “I promise not to doubt you regarding all things gay ninja from here forward.”

“Is it okay if I like this first night of Hanukkah better than all the others?” Noah asks wryly. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Kurt shrugs. “What was that you told me last week? Set the bar high? So if you try for each year’s Hanukkah to be better than the previous ones…"

“Good point.” Noah stands up and walks into the kitchen, fixing them each a cup of coffee, and they’ve just sat back down, discussing what to watch—television or a DVD, and if a DVD, which one—when Finn’s ringtone starts blaring out of Kurt’s phone. 

Kurt answers it and presses speaker before saying anything. “Hello, darling.”

“Happy Hanukkah!” Finn declares.

“Thanks,” Noah laughs. “If I had a couple of bucks for every time someone’s said that tonight, I could… buy a burrito or something.”

“No, you’d eat latkes, because that’s what you eat at Hanukkah,” Finn says. “Well, that’s what _I_ ate, anyway. Jill took me to ZBT to eat, and you know what, you guys? I’ve totally got the latke thing figured out now.”

“Yeah?” Noah asks. “And yeah, I already had latkes, which is why I’d switch to a burrito.”

“And blintzes, and jelly doughnuts, and a lot of other food,” Kurt adds.

“Yeah, I ate all of that stuff, too!” Finn says. “And brisket and nothing that was even a little bit vegan. It was awesome.”

“Which one is Jill, again?” Kurt asks. 

“And yeah, thankfully most Hanukkah stuff _isn’t_ vegan.” Noah laughs again. “Was it just a meal or did they make you do Jewish stuff?”

“There wasn’t any singing this time or whatever,” Finn says. “Jill’s the one who knows a lot about football. The red-haired one who thinks I should pat more butts.”

“Oh, right,” Kurt says, pursing his lips a bit. “I hope you’ve continued to dissuade her of that notion.”

“You don’t need to pat more butts if you have butts to pat already.”

“I’ll pat _your_ butts,” Finn says, and they can hear the sound of paper being rifled through. “In, uh. Two weeks, you guys!”

“Yep,” Noah says, nodding. “Two weeks. After we endure finals.”

“It’s not too much longer.” Kurt sighs a little. “We miss you, darling.”

“I miss you, too,” Finn says. “And then we get almost a month, and that’ll be awesome. You’ll be soooo tired of me by the end of January.”

Noah snorts. “Yeah, right. That’s it. We’ll be tired of you after just a month.”

“No, _you’ll_ be tired,” Kurt corrects Finn. “You’re going to be glad to leave so you can get a full night’s sleep.”

“I can sleep while you’re working,” Finn says. “That’s plenty. I don’t need all that sleep anyway.”

“What _do_ you need?” Noah asks, smirking at Kurt, who shakes his head and bites back a laugh.

“For starters? For you guys to get a bigger bed.”

“And what would we do on a bigger bed?” Kurt asks, and Noah raises his eyebrows smugly.

Finn lowers his voice a little. “Not sleep.”

“No, we wouldn’t sleep very much,” Kurt agrees, shifting a little. “Tell us a little bit about what we’d do instead.”

“At least it’d be warm enough in here, we wouldn’t have to worry about taking our clothes off first,” Noah says.

“Because we don’t have to put them on pretty much ever,” Finn agrees. 

“Exactly, darling.” Noah exchanges a grin with Kurt. “Tell us what you’d do first.”

“Really?” Finn asks, with a slightly embarrassed–sounding laugh. “I’d, uh. Well, there’s usually kissing first.”

“Yes,” Kurt says. “There is. But we’re not very good at keeping our hands to ourselves, are we?”

Noah laughs. “We’re _very_ bad at that.”

Finn doesn’t respond immediately, then he says, “I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to say now.”

“Tell us where you’d put your hands,” Noah says, voice low. “And while you’re telling us…"

“While you’re telling us, unfasten your jeans and slide your hand around yourself,” Kurt finishes.

“Ok,” Finn says quietly. They can hear the sound of the zipper on his jeans being lowered. “Ok,” he repeats, “I did that. And, uh, usually after the kissing there’s more kissing.”

“Yes. Pretend instead of your hand, it’s one of ours, and your hand is on the other one of us,” Kurt directs. “Would you like that?”

“My hands are a lot bigger, though,” Finn says. “I might have to pretend it’s both of yours. Is that ok, too?”

“Yeah, that’s definitely okay,” Noah says. “And yeah, your hands are a lot bigger. We kind of like that, though.”

“I think maybe since my hands are so much bigger, maybe both of you need to put your hands on Puck,” Finn says. “Since it’s his holiday.”

Noah chuckles and Kurt laughs, but Noah unfastens his pants and wraps his hand around the base of his cock, Kurt’s hand just above it. “I like this version of Hanukkah.”

“Are you saying we’re better than latkes?” Kurt teases. “What do you think, Finn? Are we better than latkes?”

“Definitely. You taste way better. They’re just potatoes. You guys are _you_.”

“Better than potatoes. Hey.” Noah catches his breath as his and Kurt’s hands move on him slowly. “There’s another T-shirt for you, darling.”

“No, no, it should be ‘better than latkes’,” Kurt says, grinning. “Make sure it’s blue on white, or white on blue.”

“Can it have that star–thing instead of the A?” 

“Definitely,” Kurt agrees. “We have a fall-back career of making up strange T-shirt slogans.”

“What would you want us to do next?” Noah asks. “Keep kissing you? Or do you want our mouths other places?”

“I need at least one of your mouths free so you can keep talking me through this,” Finn says. “Puck, it’s your holiday, so what do you want?”

“I want.” Noah stops and shakes his head at Kurt, who smirks and swipes his thumb over the tip of Noah’s cock a second time. “I want you to pretend like I have your cock in my mouth. Close your eyes.”

“And pretend my mouth is right next to your ear, darling,” Kurt says.

“Oh, fuck,” Finn whispers. “Yeah, I can pretend that. Fuck, you guys.”

“Move your hand faster,” Kurt says quietly. “That’s what I’m doing to Noah. Just like if his lips were sliding up and down you, his tongue wrapping around you.”

Noah closes his own eyes, listening to Kurt’s description and reaching out with his free hand to press his palm against Kurt’s erection through his pants. It takes longer with only one hand, but he finally slides his hand under Kurt’s underwear, and Kurt draws in his breath. 

“God, Puck, I miss your mouth so much,” Finn breathes. “Miss touching you, both of you.”

“We miss you too, Finn, both of us do,” Kurt says, his hand moving faster on Noah and his hips pushing towards Noah’s hand. “Are you still touching yourself? Fast, like I said?”

“Just like you said, Kurt,” Finn says. “And I’m pretending it’s Puck’s mouth and that I’m touching him.”

“Take the rest of your clothes off and get in bed,” Kurt says firmly. “And then move your hand even faster. Oh, I wish you could see us right now. God, my loves.”

Noah can hear a rustle followed by a louder thunk before Finn says anything again. “Ok, Kurt, I’m in my bed now. I wish I could see you right now, too. I wish you were here in my bed with me for real.”

“Us too, darling,” Kurt murmurs. “Oh, god. Come for us, Finn, pretend you’re filling Puck’s mouth.”

Finn lets out a soft moan and then says, “Oh, fuck, baby,” before his other noises give way to panting breaths. “Love you.”

Noah tightens his hand on Kurt, moving it faster as both of them come, and Noah keeps his eyes closed. “Love you too.”

“So beautiful, the two of you,” Kurt says softly. “Are you sleepy now, darling?”

“Yeah, sleep is good,” Finn mutters. “Love you guys. I want it to be two more weeks from now _right now_.”

“Me, too,” Kurt agrees.

“You should sleep. We will too,” Noah says. 

“I hope the armadillo brings you something good.” Finn laughs sleepily. “Like… I don’t know what armadillos bring. Good stuff.”

Noah grins. “Okay. Be good.”

“Mmhmm. Always good.”

Kurt ends the call and they take just a few minutes to climb up into bed, the lights out. “Two weeks isn’t too long,” Kurt says quietly. 

“So much better than it could be.”


End file.
